


sweet things

by TenderRain



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-18 17:51:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16521836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenderRain/pseuds/TenderRain
Summary: — Быть человеком — это ужасно, — пожаловался Тесла. — Хотя… некоторые вещи ощущаются теперь совсем по-другому. Я бы сказал, слаще.





	sweet things

— Слышал, ты у нас теперь почти как Магнето, — усмехнулся Уилл.  
Он прошел мимо Теслы, поборол желание зарыться пальцами в, казалось неизменную, прическу «220 вольт» и не потрепать ободряюще, потому что сейчас вид гениального ученого больше напоминал очень обиженного ребенка, у которого отобрали самую любимую игрушку, и уселся в кресло напротив него.  
Хотя ни на минуту не сомневался — это напускное, чтобы проявили сочувствие, почесали за ушком и погладили по головке.   
— Очень смешно, — фыркнул тот, разглядывая вино в бокале на просвет. — И если ты спросишь меня про левитацию, я тебя…  
— Покусаешь? — засмеялся Уилл.  
Тесла зарычал и оскалил зубы. Вполне обычные, человеческие. Даже непривычно немного было.  
— Это будет не такая уж большая проблема даже в моем нынешнем положении.  
— Вообще-то я хотел сказать, что могло быть и хуже.  
— Куда уж хуже, — Тесла откинулся на спинку кресла и уставился в потолок.  
Королева драмы.  
— Ну-у-у, — протянул Уилл, — ты мог стать совсем… обычным.  
И не удержался от смешка.  
— Следи за языком, парень! Меньше всего хотелось бы лишать тебя этой части тела.  
Еще пару месяцев назад Уилл бы смутился от такого недвусмысленного намека, но сейчас только покачал головой и внимательнее вгляделся в лицо Теслы. И не мог не отметить, что следы усталости были заметны как никогда раньше.   
— Оно бьется, — внезапно сказал Тесла, нарушая повисшую тишину.  
— Что? — не сразу понял Уилл.  
— Мое сердце. Оно бьется.  
— Вообще-то оно и раньше билось.  
— Да? Не обращал внимания.  
Тесла допил остатки вина и потянулся за бутылкой.  
— Ты бы теперь поосторожнее с этим был, — хмыкнул Уилл.  
— О, да, Хелен будет просто в восторге. Я буду пьянеть, а ее запасы вина исчезать не так быстро, — хмуро сказал Тесла, но замер, так и не наполнив бокал.  
— Что? —Уилл немного напрягся под его оценивающим и изучающим взглядом.   
Своих вампирских сил он — может быть, даже навсегда, — лишился, а вот тяги к экспериментам — однозначно нет.  
— А знаешь, — Тесла посмотрел на свою ладонь, — это может быть… занятно.  
Взмах руки — щелчок дверного замка. Тесла расплылся в широкой улыбке.  
— Ну кто бы сомневался, — вздохнул Уилл. — Мне стоит озаботиться джинсами по спецзаказу с пластиковыми пуговицами и… да чтоб тебя, — он бросил бесплодную попытку застегнуть неподдающуюся ширинку.  
— О, да, это определенно будет забавно, — продолжал веселиться Тесла. — И в чем дело, Уильям? Без когтей и клыков я уже не такой интересный и привлекательный?  
Вместо ответа Уилл молча поднялся, подошел к развалившемуся в кресле и вытянувшему скрещенные в лодыжках ноги Тесле и наконец позволил себе зарыться в и без того всклоченную шевелюру и притянул его к себе для поцелуя.   
И отметил про себя: ему чертовски не будет хватать того, что от одного только прикосновения Теслы к коже волосы на теле наэлектризовываются. Но это он как-нибудь переживет. Наверное. В конце концов, шерстяные свитера еще никто не отменял. Слабая замена, конечно, ощущению сладкого покалывания, но за неимение лучшего…  
Тесла запустил пальцы в его волосы на затылке и сжал, но только для того, чтобы оттянуть голову, заглянуть ему в глаза и насмешливым тоном поинтересоваться:  
— Ответь мне, пожалуйста: ты в принципе не можешь быть серьезным и, хотя бы раз, заняться сексом нормально, без смеха? Какая светлая мысль на этот раз посетила твою не менее светлую голову, Уильям? Надеюсь, не представил меня седым?  
Уилл ничего не ответил и вновь потянулся к Тесле. Ну не говорить же тому, что он просто представил, как тащит с собой в постель шерстяной свитер.  
И шумно выдохнул, когда ощутил легкие касания кончиков пальцев к шее. Возможно, он обойдется и без свитера…

— А вот это обидно, — внезапно сказал Тесла, лениво перебирая пальцами волосы Уилла.  
Уилл почти заснул и смог только вымолвить маловразумительное:  
— М-м-м?  
— Желание спать, когда в голове столько гениальных идей, — пояснил Тесла недовольным тоном.  
— Уверен, — пробормотал Уилл, отчаянно пытаясь подавить зевоту, — что без немедленного воплощения некоторых из них миру будет спокойнее и безопаснее.  
— Быть человеком — это ужасно, — пожаловался Тесла. — Хотя… некоторые вещи ощущаются теперь совсем по-другому. Я бы сказал, слаще.  
Тесла замолчал и, кажется, не собирался уточнять, что именно ему там показалось слаще. Возможно, просто с непривычки слегка опьянел и не совсем соображал, что говорит, поэтому Уилл во имя бога долгожданного сна решил не лезть с расспросами.


End file.
